Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale
by TinyDancer365
Summary: Klaus goes to visit a witchy friend of his to help break his mother's spell. Klaus/OC. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Evangeline

**Giving this a shot since this idea has been running around in my head for forever. If you like it, leave a review and lemme know what you'd like to see next. This story would start after 'All My Children'.**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Evangeline and my story. I also do not own the song 'Bound to You' as sung by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

"Why are we here, Nik?" Kol whined as the two sat down in a quaint club in New York. Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother's antics before looking around the club. All human, at least the patrons were. He knew that the club itself was owned by witches, so he knew that a couple of them had to be lurking around here somewhere. The hybrid settled back in his seat, getting comfortable once he didn't see the person he was looking for.

"We're here to find someone who can help us undo mother's spell." He replied, flagging a cocktail waitress down for drinks.

"A witch? Couldn't you get the Bennett one to help you?" The Original argued.

"I don't think Miss Bennett would be too eager, so I'm pulling in someone else." Klaus sighed tiredly as a petite blonde waitress came over to their table.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked sweetly.

"Two bourbons, please, love." Klaus smirked and the young girl blushed.

"Alrighty. Anything else?"

"Oh, yes, there is one more thing. Is Evangeline singing tonight?" The hybrid inquired, nodding his head at the stage and the girl nodded.

"Yes, she's up next." The blonde smiled.

"Excellent." Klaus then looked deep into her blue eyes, compelling her. "I need you to forget this little conversation we just had and bring us our drinks." The blonde looked at him blankly before blinking a couple of times.

"I will forget and bring you your drinks." She repeated and turned on her heel.

"Why did you compel her, brother?" Kol asked.

"Because I don't want our friend Evangeline knowing that we are here." Klaus answered simply.

"In that case, bring the blonde back. She looked tasty." His brother smirked and licked his lips, seeing the waitress come back with their drinks.

"Not when we're in witch territory." Klaus growled and Kol immediately sunk down in his seat. Witches hated vampires, so the two Originals were treading on thin ice just being in this club. The waitress set their drinks down and went to tend to her other tables when the lights in the club dimmed. The crowd around them went quiet as the curtains opened, allowing a small woman to glide forward to the microphone stand.

She was stunning. Her beauty was unsurpassed by any human he had ever seen. Her pouty lips shamed the red rose. Her skin was soft and sun kissed, unscathed by any scars or marks. Her dark, luscious curls were pinned up in a soft bun with some loose tendrils hanging down to frame her face. A white orchid was tucked neatly into the left side of her hair. Her brown eyes were lined with black liner, giving them more depth and drama. A lime green gown hugged her womanly curves in all the right ways. The straps of the gown were pushed off her shoulders to rest loosely on her upper arms. The singer looked out at the crowd as the piano started to play. Her hands came to rest on the microphone stand before her, one hand gripping the stand and the other gently cupped the old fashioned mic.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

Her voice was exceptional. It was enchanting, so much so, that he wanted to keep her in a cage like a song bird and have her sing for him. The entire club went silent, hanging on every note that came from her throat. She sang with her heart, a talent that was thought to be dead for so long. Every fiber of her body was thrown into the song, the lyrics, and the music. She gave off a sweet and demure vibe, but it was always the sweet ones who had something to hide. Klaus felt his fangs lengthen at the thought of sinking his teeth into her smooth skin and tearing a shrill scream from that powerful throat of hers.

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I've found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

"That's her?" Kol asked as he watched his brother eye this woman the entire time.

Klaus nodded, a smirk painting his lips. "That's her." He confirmed.

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

* * *

Evangeline continued to sing, unhindered by any sort of distractions that were around her until the song came to the very end. She belted the last chorus with every puff of air in her little body and was rewarded by a standing ovation from the crowd. She lived to sing, music spoke to her in such a way that she couldn't explain. Some people were born to heal, others were born to teach; she was born to sing. She gave them a shy smile, bowing her head and gesturing to the piano player, he needed some credit too. The curtain dropped and the audience was still applauding wildly. Evangeline smiled brightly and the stage hands were applauding her as well.

"Thank you, thank you." She curtsied grandly before heading back to her dressing room when a young bubbly blonde stopped her.

"Eve, there are two men looking for you." She said worriedly and a look of fear crossed the singers face. "One of them is a vampire. He tried to compel me." The blonde then showed Evangeline her vervain bracelet as proof.

"Where are they, Carla?" Evangeline asked and the blonde led her to the side of the stage where they both peeked through the side of the curtain. Carla pointed to the two men and Evangeline shook her head. Speak of the devil, what was he doing here?

"What should we do?" Carla asked fearfully and Evangeline closed the little slip of curtain behind them.

"Move everyone out back." The singer replied darkly. "Get Angela and the others and have them ready." Carla nodded at her orders and bustled her way through the backstage area. Evangeline waited untilshe was completely alone before she made a little peephole in the curtain again. Her eyes landed on the arrogant hybrid who was chatting with another man. She smirked evilly; he thought he was coming in here unnoticed. Boy, was he wrong.

"I came as soon as I heard." A frantic voice came from behind her. Evangeline turned to see a tall, thin woman with black hair looking through the curtain with her. "What is he doing here?" The woman growled.

"Beats me." Evangeline shrugged her shoulders.

Angela scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Probably needs a favor. The club is cleared out."

"Good." The singer smiled and flexed her fingers towards the bright bulb lights on the stage. Each one of them blew out, like a domino effect and the two women laughed menacingly as the club was plunged into darkness. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Both brothers jumped at the sound of the smashing lights on the stage. Klaus growled low in his chest. They knew that he was there. They could see in the dark, but they soon heard the chanting of witches in the shadows.

"Shit!" Kol cursed. The two vampires moved to run, but they were soon immobilized by the witches spell. Next came the aneurisms. One after the other, the brothers held their heads and screamed in agony as the pain was becoming too much to bare. The group of witches stepped forward, each of them holding hands in a circle, blocking the two Originals in. Each of the women was chanting quickly and simultaneously. Their chants also aided in lighting the room, candles were lit in succession, allowing the Originals to see the faces of their tormenters. Klaus and Kol knew that they had angered the witches just by stepping into their territory, but they needed help to undo Esther's spell.

"Sisters, this is not how we treat a guest." A smooth voice chided from the shadows and the witches turned to face the source. Klaus looked up to see the figure of a woman stepping towards her witchy sisters. The dim lighting of the club cast a devilish glow on her body and the sisters stepped back as if to part for her. The hybrid was able to get a better look at the woman who was now staring him down. Her dark eyes gleamed sinfully and her lips were pulled into a sly smirk.

"My apologies, sister." A small blonde witch murmured.

"No harm done." Evangeline replied before looking to her sisters. "Leave us." She requested and the other witches left quickly and quietly. Klaus and Kol struggled to get up but the woman flicked her wrists, sending them flying back into their chairs and holding them there. "Sit. Stay a while." She giggled and Klaus had to chuckle himself. The witch had changed from her sleek gown to a pair of black leggings, black boots and a black tank top. Klaus had to admit, she looked absolutely sinful in black.

"Evangeline Blackmoore." He smirked and she leaned her hands on the arms of his chair.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." The witch wiggled her eyebrows and nodded to the other gentleman in the chair. "Who is this?"

"My brother, Kol." Klaus introduced.

"I would kiss your hand, darling, except for the fact that I can't move." Kol grumbled.

"A pleasure, Kol." Evangeline smiled.

"How about letting us up?" Klaus inquired hopefully, but the witch shook her head.

"First, you two can tell me why you're here." She stated.

"I am in need of a very powerful witch." The hybrid spoke.

"And I'm the first person that came to mind?" The witch sang playfully and Klaus smirked.

"Of course, love." He nodded and Evangeline chuckled, shaking her head.

"Then you've come to the right place."

* * *

**Please review and lemme know if you would like me to continue this or abandon ship, LOL :-P**


	2. Dark Witch

**Alright, so, this chapter is kinda a filler but it was fun to write! Hope you all enjoy and please review :)**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Evangeline and my story.**

* * *

"Quite the welcome, love." Klaus smirked when he and his brother were finally set free of Evangeline's spell. "You gave us quite a scare."

"You can never be too careful when two Originals come waltzing into our territory." The witch crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know I don't bite, sweetheart." Klaus winked. "Kol on the other hand…"

"Oh shut up, Nik." His brother rolled his eyes.

"So, what can I help you two gentlemen with?" Evangeline asked.

"It seems my mother has linked all of my siblings together and plans to kill us. If one dies, we all die." Klaus explained and Evangeline puckered her lips, nodding her head before leaning her forearms on the table.

"And what makes you think that I can help you with this?" She asked while raising a perfectly contoured eyebrow. "Esther is the Original witch. I don't think that my power could overcome hers. If I had another wi-"

"What if I told you, that I have a Bennett witch in Mystic Falls that will help you?" Klaus interrupted and Evangeline promptly shut her lips. She narrowed her dark eyes at the hybrid and he gave her a menacing smirk.

"Bennett witches don't help vampires. How did you rope this one in? Did you sleep with her?" The witch quipped.

"Of course not, love. Just a little leverage and she'll be at my beck and call." Klaus shrugged.

Evangeline sighed and stood up, crooking a finger. "Follow me." She hummed and the three of them walked through the bar and into a back room. Evangeline locked the door behind her and started to rummage through the tall book shelves that lined the walls.

"Couldn't you just use magic?" Klaus whined as he and Kol took seats at a small desk in the corner of the room.

"It's no fun if I use magic all the time. Besides, I don't want to overlook anything." She mumbled and pulled a thick book from the shelf. Evangeline cocked her head to the right, and then the left before bringing the book over to the desk where Klaus and Kol sat. She dropped the book down with a thud on the table; she closed her eyes and muttered a few chants over the book. The grimoire flipped open on its own, the pages turned rapidly till landing on the correct spell. Evangeline looked down at the spell, her eyes skimmed over the Latin chants and phrases.

"Well…?" Kol inclined.

"This looks like the right spell she used." She wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes.

"Excellent. What do we need to reverse it?" Klaus asked.

"I need the blood of you and your siblings, some herbs, and another witch to pull energy from." Evangeline answered.

"How are we going to get Finn on board? He's the one who wants mother's spell to succeed." Kol spoke up.

"We'll worry about him later. Right now–" Klaus's speech was cut off, hearing some frantic raps at the door. Evangeline darted to the door and opened it a crack.

"Eve," Carla whimpered. "Hunters. They're here." Evangeline's eyes widened.

"Take the back entrance. Get out of here now." She hushed.

"What about you?" The blonde asked.

"I'll be fine. Now go! Get out of here!" The witch watched the girl leave and managed to catch the eye of one of the hunters. She quickly slammed the door, locking it behind her.

"Hunters?" Kol asked as a loud banging resonated from the other side of the heavy door.

"Witch hunters. And yes, they exist." Evangeline darted to a corner of the room and ripped up the floorboards, revealing a set of stairs. "Take this, it leads outside." She instructed when a sudden explosion ripped through the room. The heat hit them first; the flames licked at the walls, the floor and even the book shelves. Klaus and Kol were able to ground themselves, but Evangeline was shot against the wall quite roughly. The witch felt her body ache and her brain get jumbled around in her skull. Her ears were ringing from the loud explosion and she could barely hear Klaus calling for her. The witch crawled towards the exit but she was forgetting something, the grimoire. Evangeline turned back, limping to where the book had fallen and clutched it tightly. Her knuckles were bruised from trying to catch her fall and she could feel wooden splinters in her body along with some cuts as well.

Another explosion went off with more flames and she then heard yelling from inside the bar. The screams and cries of her fellow sisters made her stomach sink. She wouldn't be able to save her sisters; the hunters had already gotten to them. Evangeline then felt someone grip her around the waist, hauling her up from the floor. Panic gripped her at the thought that a hunter had caught her. She started chanting immediately and the person holding her let her drop to the ground.

"It's me! It's me, love!" Klaus barked and Evangeline stopped her spell.

"Sorry," She rasped and grabbed the book as Klaus pulled her to the stairs under the floorboards. Klaus jumped down first and Evangeline followed. She got down the first two steps until she felt some lace a hand in her hair. She screamed as the hand yanked her roughly down to the floor. The witch dropped the grimoire in order to scratch at the hunter's hands but he didn't let go. Klaus turned at the sound of his friend screaming and lunged at the hunter, his fangs slicing into his neck. Evangeline gathered her bearings and the grimoire, bolting towards the stairs and out of the club.

Klaus tossed the dead hunter to the floor, wiping the blood from his lip. Suddenly, a bullet hit his shoulder and he howled in pain. His skin stung due to the vervain and wolfsbane the bullet was soaked in. Klaus moved to pull it out, but more bullets bombarded his body. He growled menacingly as a group of hunters closed in on him.

"Look what we caught, boys!" One of them hollered.

"Ooh, a hybrid." A female hunter crooned. "And a very handsome one at that."

"How about we rip out his fangs?" Another male taunted and Klaus tried to get up, but he felt the spiked heel of a hunters boot dig into his back.

"Hmm, I wanna play with him. He looks fun." The female sang.

"As long as you share, Maria." Another woman purred. The hunters crouched to gather Klaus when they all let out groans of pain. They held their heads, screaming and writhing and Klaus looked around until his eyes landed on Evangeline who was holding her hands in the air, murmuring a spell until the hunters were unconscious. Klaus gave her a thankful smile and the witch crouched down to loop her arm through his.

"God, you're like dead weight!" She groaned.

"Sorry, love, blame the bullets in my chest!" Klaus grumbled as Evangeline dragged him to the stairs.

"Oh, stop whining!" She hissed and the two finally made their way out of the club. Once they were far enough away, the both collapsed to the ground. Klaus's body was stinging and Evangeline was exhausted from carrying him. The pair panted, laying their tired bodies on the pavement as the flames from the club danced against the dark night sky. Evangeline let out a long sigh. That club was her home for so many years and it was now burning to the ground with some of her sisters inside it. Klaus had taken the time to extract some of the bullets from his chest. He groaned, flicking the bullets along the concrete.

"There you two are!" Kol's voice reached their ears and Klaus turned over on his side.

"Nice of you to show up, brother." He grumbled.

"Do you have the book, witch?" The Original asked and Evangeline held up the grimoire. "Then we're all set. Let's go." He chirped and Evangeline growled at him.

* * *

Evangeline's apartment wasn't far from the club and she figured that it would be the best place to regroup. It was a quaint little place, strangely enough; it fit the witch's personality. It was sleek and modern while being neat and tidy. A shape jumped off her window seat and padded its way over to the trio. It was a black and grey stripped cat. She meowed, scratching her little claws against Evangeline's leggings.

"Hello, Midnight." Evangeline greeted her cat with a nice rub behind her ears. The cat purred loudly but then eyed the two men who were now in the apartment. "I hope neither of you have a problem with cats." She said and could see that Kol was staring down the feline. Midnight stalked over to the Originals, keeping its emerald eyes on them the entire time. She circled Klaus and then Kol before going back to Evangeline and sitting beside her. "She thinks she's a guard cat." Evangeline giggled.

"Pretty pussy." Kol snickered and the cat hissed.

"Kol, language!" Klaus chided and the younger brother shrugged, plopping down on the couch. Midnight then growled, her tail whipping back and forth.

"You're sitting in her chair." Evangeline stated and Kol gaped at her.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Give the feline back its chair, brother." Klaus chuckled. He just loved this cat more and more. "After all, it is hers." He sat in another chair as Kol grumbled, getting up from his chair and moving to the couch. Midnight then jumped up on her chair, curling her body into a ball and lying down.

"I just lost my chair to a cat." Kol shook his head and watched Midnight intently.

"Don't be too upset, Kol." Evangeline giggled. "Can I get you gentleman anything to drink? To eat?"

"A vein would be nice." Kol smirked as he picked another chair to plop down into.

"Well, I'm not offering." She crossed her arms across her chest and that caused Kol's smirk to grow. He just loved a challenge.

"You could." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Evangeline rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Pig." The witch shook her head and sat herself down at the coffee table, opening the grimoire. Klaus sat next to her and watched her read over the spell. He looked down to see Midnight rubbing her body up against his leg, purring softly and looking up at the hybrid adoringly.

"Oh, come on!" Kol whined. "Nik is half dog!"

"Don't be jealous, Kol." Klaus smirked and Midnight jumped into his lap. The hybrid ran his hand down her plush body and she nuzzled him.

"Someone's made a new friend." Evangeline sang and Midnight moved to walk on the table. She padded around the grimoire and tapped her paws against the pages. "What's that for?" She asked the cat as if she'd open her mouth and give her an answer. Midnight meowed a couple of times before stretching her body out on the table. "Hmm, you're hungry." She nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Kol watched the witch leave, his eyes lingering over her firm behind as she passed him.

"She's a tasty little thing." Kol licked his lips, running them over his front teeth. "I'd like to have a romp with her."

"Enough, Kol." Klaus growled heatedly.

"Oh, come on, brother. I'd only bite her if she asked me to." He shrugged. "How did you meet her?"

"Well, I tried to take a bite out of her…" Klaus started with a sly grin.

"And you failed miserably." Evangeline giggled as she came back into the room with Midnight's food bowl. The cat jolted off the table and chased around Evangeline's feet. "Alright, alright! Calm down, you crazy animal." She laughed and put the bowl down. Midnight attacked her food ruthlessly and the three watched her intently.

"So, love, what does this spell look like?" Klaus asked and she sat beside him again.

"It's pretty straightforward. Your mother was able to bind all of you by having you drink some kind of elixir and she did the spell." She said.

"So, let's fix it." Kol barked from the loveseat. "C'mon, get your talismans and herbs."

"It's a lot harder than that. I can't just whip up a spell. It doesn't work that way." Evangeline shook her head.

"Besides, brother, we can wait till we get back to Mystic Falls." Klaus chimed in.

"Looks like we're staying here then." Kol bounced happily in his seat. "Where do I sleep?"

"In that chair." Evangeline deadpanned.

"You know, a proper hostess would offer up their bed." The vampire smirked at her and the witch gave him a deadly glare. Kol suddenly crumpled in the chair, holding his head and hissing at the spell that she was casting on him. "Ah! Alright! I'll sleep here!" He hollered.

"Good." She nodded and stopped her spell. Klaus chuckled in his seat and Evangeline smirked at him.

"Don't even start, Nik!" Kol growled.

"I didn't say anything." He shrugged.

* * *

Evangeline studied the unlinking spell for what must have been the millionth time. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes in an effort to stay awake. She took another sip of coffee and grimaced at the taste of it. She sighed and closed the grimoire; she couldn't look at the Latin incantations anymore. The witch reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out a set of tarot cards. Just for shits and giggles, she shuffled the deck tiredly and placed three cards, face down, next to each other. The card on the far left represented the past, the middle represented the present, and the far right card represented the future. She normally drew tarot cards just to try her luck and most times they were correct. She knew how to read other peoples cards and they were amazed at how on point she was. Evangeline reached for the first card, her hand hovering over it.

"Can't sleep?" Klaus's voice made her head snap towards the door frame.

"I guess you can't either." She smirked as she cleared up the cards and Klaus joined her.

"Kol snores in his sleep." He quipped and Evangeline chuckled.

"I can practically hear him," She yawned. "This is a strong spell." Her hand patted against the cover of the grimoire. "She pretty much used up all her power to cast it and perform the ritual." Evangeline murmured. "Looks like the spirits of the other witches don't wanna help her anymore."

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." Klaus quipped.

"Well, it's a shame. She was the most powerful witch." She shrugged.

"Looks like that spot is open and up for grabs." The hybrid smirked.

"Hmm," Evangeline nodded. "That would be nice to inherit that power." She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I have to ask, who performed the spell at the sacrifice?" Evangeline asked and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Greta Martin." He replied and the witch scoffed.

"A Martin witch! Are you kidding me?" She hollered.

"And on top of it, the spell had a loop hole so I couldn't make more hybrids." Klaus sighed.

"See, if you would have used me, you wouldn't have had any problems." Evangeline smirked. "I'm good and you know it."

"You're the best, love." He winked as Midnight crept into the room. She meowed grandly, announcing her presence. "Well, hello, dear." He smiled at the cat and she jumped on the table.

"Midnight," Evangeline chided and the cat whined before stalking towards Klaus's end of the table. She swished her tail and cocked her head to the right. Midnight lay down, rolling over onto her back, a plea for a belly rub which Klaus gave her. The witch shook her head, chuckling lightly. "Little flirt."

"Kol is upset that this little devil can't stand him." He laughed.

"Your brother should marry a mirror." Evangeline giggled. "I've never seen someone so obsessed with himself as Kol." Midnight growled at the mention of the vampires name and Klaus smirked.

"I like her already." He chuckled and rubbed Midnight behind her ears. She purred and leaned into his touch before gently licking at his hand. "You know, you should get some sleep. We're leaving for Mystic Falls early tomorrow."

"I'll…" Evangeline yawned and stretched out. "Ugh, yeah, sleep sounds good right about now."

"Goodnight, love." Klaus smiled.

"Night, Klaus." She gave him a wink and Midnight meowed at the hybrid.

"Goodnight, Midnight." He chuckled and pet her before stepping out of the room.

* * *

"This is a nice place you got here." Evangeline gaped as she entered the Mikaelson mansion. "Fancy." She whistled and a man standing by the door took her bags and suitcases.

"Ryan will take your things to your room." Klaus said as he walked further into the house. Midnight trailed behind the witch and craned her head up, looking up at the high ceilings and the other accents of the house.

"Ooh, my room." She mused playfully. "Do I get a queen sized bed?"

"King." He replied and she stared back at him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He nodded.

"Jeez, you trying to spoil me or something?" She smirked.

"Something like that." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Midnight purred at his feet.

"If you're worried about me not doing this spell so you wanna bribe me with some nice things, you don't have to." Evangeline giggled and scooped up her cat.

"Who is this, Nik?" A tall blonde woman sauntered into the room.

"This is Evangeline. She's my new witch." Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist. "This is Rebekah, my sister."

"Can she do the unlinking spell? I thought Bonnie was going to do it." Rebekah inquired.

"Nice to meet you too, Rebekah." Evangeline smirked. "And yes, I can do the unlinking spell and who is Bonnie?" She looked questioningly at Klaus.

"She's the Bennett witch." Klaus answered.

"What do you need from me for this spell?" Rebekah completely disregarded the new witch.

"You blood and your blessing." The hybrid replied.

"How about Finn, Kol, and Elijah?" The blonde asked.

"I've got Kol and Elijah, but we'll have to find Finn." Klaus grumbled at the thought of finding Finn.

"Well, this has been fun." Evangeline squeaked and set Midnight down on her feet. "But I'm going out."

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Evangeline shrugged, "Is it a crime that I wanna see the town?"

"There's not much to it." Rebekah grumbled. "It's pretty boring if you ask me."

"I'd like to see it for myself." She smiled and walked out the front door of the Mikaelson mansion. Rebekah watched Klaus who was watching Evangeline leave and smirked to herself.

"Have a little crush, darling brother?" She giggled and Klaus snapped back to her.

"She's just a friend, Rebekah." He shook his head. "A friend that will fix mother's little problem."

* * *

Evangeline walked down the cobblestone streets of Mystic Falls and pushed her sunglasses higher up on her small nose. All in all, she liked this small town. It was very picturesque and quaint. Evangeline loved the bustling city life, but it was nice to take it slow for a change. She came across a bunch of tables with friends and couples sitting outside and her eyes fell onto the awning.

_The Mystic Grill._

The witch thought that it would be a nice place to look for a job and grab a bite to eat. Yes, she actually wanted a job. She figured that it would be nice to have her own money since she wasn't a vampire and compel people to get what she wanted. She was used to working her whole life anyways. She pushed open the front door and pushed her sunglasses up on top of her hair. Young teens were laughing and playing pool while some of the older crowds sat at the bar. Evangeline looked around for someone to help her and stopped a passing bus boy.

"Can I help you?" The bus boy asked.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with a manager here about a job opening." Evangeline gave her one hundred watt smile.

"Sure, lemme get him for you. I'm Matt, by the way." He held out his hand and the witch shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Matt. I'm Evangeline, or Eve for short."

"Alright, Eve, I'll be right back." Matt turned on his heel, leaving her alone and she took a moment to survey the patrons. They were all human. A tall, older gentleman came out of the back and Matt directed him to where Evangeline was standing.

"Hi, I'm Joe. Matt told me that you were looking for a job?" He shook her hand with a firm grip.

"Hi there. I'm Evangeline." She smiled.

"Well, we have a few jobs in mind. Waitress, bartender, bus girl."

"I was actually asking about a singing job." Eve smiled.

"Oh, we don't offer that kind of job here." Joe shook his head.

"But, sir there's a microphone and a stage." She pointed out.

"That's just for the bands that come and play here."

"At least let me audition for you before you just shut me down." She pressed.

"I'm sorry, but the job isn't open to anyone."

"Excuse me, mate. I couldn't help over hearing your little problem." Klaus waltzed up to the pair and slipped an arm around Evangeline's waist. "My girlfriend would like a singing job here, so you are kindly going to give it to her." His pupils dilated and Joe nodded blankly, repeated his instructions.

"Alright, let me get you an application and I'll be back." Evangeline removed Klaus's hand from her waist and glared up at him.

"I could have gotten the job myself." She muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on, love. That's how you thank me?" He pouted but it melted into a smirk.

"Thank you." The witch deadpanned. "But you know I like to fend for myself."

"Ah, yes. The independent woman." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love a woman who can stand on her own two feet but I come from a time where women let men take control."

"It's 2012, Klaus." Evangeline shook her head. "Women are capable of doing the same things as men, if not better."

"Come to think of it, women with sharp tongues have always tickled my fancy." He smirked.

"Women in general tickle your fancy." She giggled and he winked at her.

* * *

"Wow, I haven't seen the Grill packed like this in forever!" Bonnie commented as she fought her way back to the table.

"I haven't seen the Grill packed like this at all!" Caroline added and Matt bustled over to their table with their drinks on a tray.

"Sorry it took a while, guys. It's a full house tonight." He panted while passing out the drinks.

"Yeah we can see that." Elena smiled. "Who's the new singer? She's really good."

"She's with Klaus." Matt whispered and the three girls immediately tensed and eyed the singer.

"How do you know?" The doppelganger asked.

"She came here the other day to ask for a job and Klaus compelled our manager to let her sing." Matt explained as he watched the beautiful brunette sing her heart out. "Hiring Evangeline was the best decision Joe ever made."

"Gee, Matt, it sounds like you like her." The blonde vampire grumbled. "I mean, you're on a first name basis with her."

"Look, she doesn't bother anyone, so I don't mind her." The bus boy shrugged.

"If she's with Klaus, then we know that she'll be trouble." Caroline argued.

"What do you think she is?" Elena asked. "A vampire? A hybrid?"

"She's a witch." Bonnie replied as she watched the woman on stage and her friends' heads all snapped in her direction.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked.

"I can feel her magic. She's very strong." The young witch answered.

"Do you think Klaus will use her against us if we try to kill him?" Elena asked nervously.

"Should we take her out?" The blonde vampire suggested.

"No." Bonnie snapped. "She's a dark witch. Her magic is different from mine."

"What do you mean 'dark'?" Caroline asked.

"I mean that she practices dark magic." The witch watched Evangeline on the stage as she was taking a quick break. The two witches locked eyes and the elder gave Bonnie a hard stare. The dark skinned witch turned back to her friends, "I think we should send Damon after her."

"What? No, that's crazy! He could get hurt!" Elena defended and both Bonnie and Caroline rolled their eyes.

"Why? 'Cause then you won't have the oldest Salvatore to make out with?" Caroline replied snidely and Elena stared back at her with her mouth wide open. "I'm with Bonnie on this one."

"If we kill Klaus's witch than he'll get mad and you know what happens when Klaus gets mad." Elena defended her position and both girls seemed to agree. Looks like all they had to do was wait as far as Klaus's new friend was concerned.

* * *

**The next chapter will have some witchy stuff with Bonnie and Evangeline. I'll have it be 'The Murder of One' chapter.**

**Please, please, please review :)**


	3. A Blackmoore and A Bennett

**Fiiiinnnaaalllyyy got an update for this story! I was surprised at the amount of messages I got asking for an update for this story - but I am beyond thrilled that people like it :)**

**Beta: currently un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Evangeline and my story.**

* * *

"So, who is she, Nik?"

Klaus rolled his eyes for what must have been the millionth time Rebekah asked that question. His little sister hadn't stopped asking who Evangeline was; she was like an unruly child who insisted on getting her way. Rebekah seemed to like the witch so far, but as soon as she was out of the room, she would start asking Klaus who she was. They had located Finn and Evangeline had gone off to persuade him to help Klaus. So far, Klaus and Rebekah were waiting in a back alley for Evangeline to come back.

"Rebekah…"He growled.

"Oh, come on, Nik!" Rebekah whined. "We're family! I thought we could tell each other anything!"

"I told you once before, she's a witch that will undo mother's spell." He repeated.

"I can tell that you fancy her." The blonde smirked. "She's pretty. I like her."

"As if I needed your approval of woman." Klaus paced back and forth in the alley. "What is taking her so long?"

"Give her some time, Nik. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Rebekah huffed.

"You should really trust me more, Klaus." Evangeline sang as she came around the corner with Finn hanging limply over her shoulder. She walked further into the alley and dropped the Original on the floor. Both Klaus and Rebekah looked down at Finn and then the tiny witch. "What? He was being difficult!" She shrugged and gave both Originals a smirk.

* * *

Evangeline tossed a much shaken Finn into the foyer of the Mikaelson mansion and he slid across the floor from the force of her magic. Rebekah and Klaus trailed behind her and the three of them closed in on the Original vampire.

"Come on, Finn." Evangeline purred. "It's just a little blood."

"You can't force me to help you." Finn shook his head as his eyes darted between the three of them.

"I don't have to force you." The witch smirked and focused her gaze on Finn. Her dark eyes squinted and Finn cried out in pain as a scratch slashed his cheek. A droplet of blood dribbled down his skin but Finn tried to cover it up. "And that was me being gentle."

"Enough, sweetheart." Klaus raised a hand and Evangeline stopped her torture, allowing Finn's skin to heal over. "Why force when I can persuade?" He gestured to the staircase and Finn looked over his shoulder to see Sage making her way down the stair case. The two immediately ran into each other's arms, embracing tightly and making the trio roll their eyes.

"What do you know, true love prevails." Rebekah growled.

Klaus answered a text from Kol, fiddling with his phone. "It does occasionally have its uses. Easier than torturing him."

"Hey! I think I was doing a good job." Evangeline chimed in.

"You should have let her keep going, Nik." The blonde added and he rolled his eyes.

"What's got you all moody?" She asked.

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." Rebekah glowered.

"Damon Salvatore? I thought he was just a myth." Evangeline wrinkled her nose. She'd heard about the infamous Salvatore brothers, who hadn't?

"Well, he's about to be history after what he did to me." The blonde gritted her teeth.

"Let me guess, slept with you then stomped on your heart?" The witch asked and Rebekah didn't answer her, but Evangeline knew. "So, I just have a question...is he as good as they all say?" She smirked and Klaus grimaced.

Rebekah's pink lips twisted into a scowl before melting into a smirk. "He doesn't have the nickname 'Sex God' for nothing."

"Rebekah…"Klaus groaned.

"Oh, hush up, brother." The blonde waved her hand around. "Go gather your witch while Evangeline and I gossip." She finished with a smirk and Klaus gave a shake of his head before leaving from the manor along with Finn and Sage.

"So, what kind of revenge were you planning?" Evangeline asked the blonde.

"The usual game of torture." Rebekah replied with a shrug.

Evangeline let her lips twist into a smirk and her dark eyes gleamed with amusement. "A game I know very well."

* * *

"My, my. Look what you've caught." Evangeline sang as she observed the vampire strung up in chains. "I've gotta say, you're much more handsome in person."

Damon lifted his eyes and took in her form. He raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with who this woman was. "A friend of yours, Rebekah?"

"Evangeline Blackmoore." The woman purred and ran a manicured nail down his chest, collecting some blood along the way. "The pleasure's all mine."

"You're the witch everyone's talking about." Damon said. Elena had warned him about the new witch in town.

"Aww, did little Elena get jealous that another gorgeous woman was coming into town? God forbid either you or your brother would have wandering eyes. Little brat thinks everyone should protect her." Evangeline giggled and Damon lunged for the witch. She held a hand out, curling her fingers and Damon's brain quickly started to explode.

"Arraagghhh!" Damon groaned and yanked at his chains.

Rebekah laughed out loud, watching Damon squirm. "Don't harm my little plaything too much." She pouted and Evangeline stopped her magic before running a hand up his chest.

"Ooh, you're positively delicious when you're mad." She purred and licked some blood off his chest. "Can I have him when you're done, Bekah?"

"Maybe." Rebekah smirked. "Go wait for Nik. I'm sure he missed you." She laughed and Evangeline rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You think you're hilarious, don't you?" The witch tilted her head and Rebekah just smiled.

"I know when my brother fancies someone; he can't keep his eyes off their ass." The blonde smirked.

"You're a sick, sick Original." Evangeline giggled.

"Actually, Kol was the one who couldn't stop looking at your ass." Klaus walked into the room, observing Damon who was currently hanging from the ceiling.

"Kol likes everyone's ass." Rebekah chimed in.

"Could we please keep my ass out of this conversation?" The witch huffed and Klaus smirked. "Shouldn't you be doing something productive? Like getting the Bennett witch?"

Klaus pulled out his phone, sending a quick message to Kol. "All in good time, love."

"Bonnie will never help you." Damon growled.

"I beg to differ," Evangeline hissed.

* * *

Another piercing scream left Damon's lips while Evangeline sat in front of a warm fire. The brunette had been meditating the entire time in an effort to prepare herself for performing the unbinding spell. She heard the impatient ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and the footsteps of two people entering the space she was occupying.

"It's about time," Evangeline's smooth voice purred from a plush armchair that was facing the lit fire place. She made herself a cup of tea while she was waiting and she lifted the glass to her lips, taking a small sip. The witch brought the glass back down to the saucer with a gentle clink. "I've been listening to Rebekah torture that poor vampire in the living room."

"Sorry about the wait, love." Klaus shrugged. "You know how Rebekah can be." The woman in the chair gave a sensual laugh before rising to her feet. She turned and gave the other witch in the room a simple nod.

"Hello, Bonnie." Evangeline greeted and took a sip of her tea.

"How do you know my name?" The young witch asked warily. They'd seen each other at the Grill the other day, but no words were exchanged between them.

"I've heard great things about the Bennett witches." She spoke.

"This is Evangeline Blackmoore." Klaus introduced and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You're a dark witch." Bonnie hushed.

"Yes, I am." Evangeline nodded and placed her cup and saucer on an end table near the fireplace. She then picked up the heavy spell book and cracked it open.

"My Grams told me about dark magic." Bonnie murmured as she watched the witch flip through the pages of her spell book.

"All good things, I hope." Evangeline smirked and turned another page.

"She said it was dangerous to tamper with that kind of magic." The Bennett witch wrinkled her nose.

"It is, but it's all part of the job description." Her dark eyes skimmed over the worn page, reading and re-reading sections over and over again.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Klaus smirked and Evangeline gave him a curt nod. He placed a firm hand on Bonnie's shoulder and she immediately tensed. "You've been warned. If you look for a way to send help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue." He growled in her ear before leaving the room.

* * *

Evangeline and Bonnie chanted as one over the pool of blood in the center of the table. The elder witch felt Bonnie's strength and skill as a witch, but she wasn't putting any effort into the spell. At that rate, the spell wouldn't be able to be completed.

"Don't fight me, Bonnie." Evangeline spoke.

"I'm not fighting you." The young witch protested. "This spell is really hard." Evangeline waved both her hands over the candles, extinguishing them immediately.

"It's nothing you can't do. You have more power than you know." She said and tapped her fingernails against the table.

"I should be hearing chanting by now." Klaus snapped rudely as he entered the room.

"We're trying." Evangeline kept her dark eyes on a very uncomfortable Bonnie.

"Well, chop, chop. We haven't got all night." The hybrid growled.

"Klaus, please leave us." The elder witch commanded and he stared back at her. The two held each other's hard stares for a while before the hybrid backed down and stormed out of the room.

"I can't do this..." Bonnie whispered.

"I know that dark magic scares you." Evangeline stated and the younger witch couldn't bring herself to look her elder in the eye.

"How can you use it? I thought magic was supposed to be used for good and not evil."

"When people push you around enough, you get tired of being everyone's door mat." The dark witch replied.

"But my grams always told me that dark magic is dangerous."

"Like everything, it comes with a price." She said sadly. "I want you to help me do this spell, Bonnie."

"This spell was Esther's idea to undo the abominations she created! Undoing it would just let the evil continue."

"And when the Originals die, so will every vampire ever created." Evangeline said. "Including your mother." She added snidely and Bonnie gritted her teeth together tightly.

"I'm not helping you!" Bonnie shouted and grabbed her things to leave. Evangeline watched her with trained eyes, not moving from her spot. The young witch headed for the door, but it suddenly slammed shut. She banged on the heavy wood and jumped as she felt something crawling up her leg. Bonnie watched in fear as a large cobra snake slithered up her thigh, its tail curling around her calf. She made an effort to swat it away but it hissed angrily, its dark hood spanning over its head. Evangeline smirked, watching Bonnie squirm and the young witch tried to use her own magic to counteract hers. The cobra only seemed to get angry at the use of Bonnie's magic and sprang up, biting her hand. Bonnie tried to pull the snake off her, but its teeth were latched onto the skin.

"I can make it all stop if you help me, Bonnie." Evangeline cooed.

"No! No, don't make me help you!" She fought.

"Have it your way." The witch spoke and the snake let go of Bonnie. It thumped down to the floor, its body coiling like rope before melting into a pool of silver liquid. The pool then morphed and shaped into a number of rats that scurried all over the floor. Their teeth nibbled at the hem of Bonnie's pants while others climbed up her body, screeching and pawing all over her.

"Get off!" Bonnie screamed and pulled at the tails of the rats, eager to get them off her, but they were relentless.

"Help me, Bonnie." She commanded firmly. Some of the rats were in Bonnie's hair now, biting and scratching at her scalp and she tried to get them off her. The rats then shrunk into hundreds of little spiders, crawling and scattering all over the young witch. She felt them biting her and she tried to smack them away but if she crushed one, even more appeared.

"Stop! Stop, please!" The Bennett witch begged. "I'll help you! Just make it all stop!" She pleaded and Evangeline nodded, finally getting her way. The elder witch murmured a short chant and the rats were gone. Bonnie looked around the room and it was as if the cobra or the rats weren't there at all. It was all a hallucination, a figment of her imagination.

Klaus bolted into the room, hearing the screams of the younger witch and looked between the two women. "What happened here?"

"Just a little persuasion, that's all." Evangeline said simply. "You ready, Bonnie?"

The young witch was shivering in her spot; her eyes were wildly looking around the room, cautious of any other critters that might come into the room. "I'll help you."

"Glad to hear. Can we finally get this moving?" Klaus took the packet of blood vials, giving them to Evangeline.

"We need yours." She said and Klaus gave her a smirk, letting his hybrid features grace his handsome face. He bit the inside of his hand and clenched his fist, keeping the blood from dripping on the floor. "Where do you want me?" He asked teasingly and Evangeline held a glass underneath it, allowing the blood to drip inside.

"Slob." The elder witch grimaced and brought the cup and packet to the table.

"You wound me, darling." Klaus placed a hand over his heart. Evangeline took the vials of blood, emptying them out in the middle of the table along with the cup of Klaus's blood. The crimson liquid all mixed together and Bonnie joined her, taking her hands. The witches closed their eyes and they both felt the overwhelming surge of power flow through them.

"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat. Call in the spirits, wherever they're at." Evangeline chanted and a cold rush of air swept through the room. Whispering voices and hushed moans of spirits echoed around them. "Rap on a table, it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond." Three loud raps were made on the end table near the fireplace, making Evangeline's teacup move at the vibrations. The cup tipped over the edge, falling and smashing to the floor in pieces. Both witches then started to chant the spell they studied for hours. Over and over, they spoke the words in perfect time, each time getting stronger. The fire in the fireplace swelled and so did the flames in the small candles. The blood on the table then started to break apart. Five individual circles of blood inched away from the center and worked their way to the edge. The power winded down and the witches stopped their chanting.

"Well?" Klaus asked.

"It's done." Evangeline murmured quietly and he gave her a smirk before ushering Bonnie out of the room. The elder witch closed her eyes; her head was spinning from the unlinking spell. She felt a warm substance trickle from her nose and she jolted to see that she was bleeding. Her hand raised up to clean it off and she dismissed the minor nose bleed. Midnight padded into the room and walked around her owner's feet. The cat then hissed at one of Evangeline's spiders and tried to hit at it with her paw. The witch giggled,watching her and waved her hand, making the spider disappear in a wisp of smoke. Evangeline smiled and pet her,but shifted at the noise from further inside the mansion. She moved to the room where Damon was strung up and frowned visibly at his condition. In a small way, she felt bad for him, but she figured that he had done something pretty rotten in order for Rebekah to do this. The blonde Original had even left the knife stuck in his stomach.

"Here to torture me some more?" Damon stirred weakly.

"No," She shook her head and gripped the hilt of the knife. "This might hurt a little." In one strike, she yanked the knife from his gut and he roared loudly. Evangeline dropped the knife to floor and Damon groaned. She was suddenly whisked away from Damon and thrown into the wall with a hand wrapped around her throat.

"Who are you?" A green eyed man asked her. "Did you do this?" He jerked his head to Damon and tightened his grip on Evangeline's throat. She tried to shake her head, but the man's grip was much too tight.

"Stefan, no…let her go." Damon begged and Stefan looked between his brother and the woman who was currently running out of air.

"I should kill you, you're working for Klaus." Stefan growled at her. Evangeline hushed a chant and the vampire let her go as his hands started to sizzle and burn.

"What's going on here?" Klaus sauntered into the room along with Rebekah. He saw Evangeline holding her neck, struggling to breathe and his blue eyes focused on Stefan. The hybrid tackled Stefan to the wall while Rebekah looked through his bag that he had brought. "What did you do?" Klaus hissed.

Rebekah looked through the bag and her eyes widened seeing white oak stakes settled neatly inside. "This isn't possible!" She shrieked and helped Evangeline to her feet.

"Finn is dead and I want to trade these stakes for Damon." Stefan rasped.

"You killed my brother?" The blonde glowered.

"Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you." The vampire said and Klaus unhanded him roughly.

"How do I know that there aren't any more left?" Klaus asked heatedly.

"Because there aren't." Stefan fought.

"Well, let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus wandered over to Damon, sizing him up before gripping his throat.

"Wait!" Evangeline called and Klaus turned to look at her, still holding Damon's throat. "Stefan is lying." She stated and the green eyed vampire tensed. "There are eleven stakes, not eight."

"You're certain?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I saw it when he attacked me." She nodded. Her dark magic was able to tap into Stefan's brain and see that he was lying about the stakes.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Stefan's lame attempt to save his brother and broke the chains from Damon's wrists. "Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." She sauntered out of the room, taking the bag of stakes with her. Klaus ushered for Evangeline to follow Rebekah, which she did, giving a glare to Stefan as she left. The hybrid flashed to Stefan, stabbing him with the knife that was buried in Damon's stomach.

"If you ever touch Evangeline again, I will tear you limb from limb and then shove your heart down your throat." He twisted the knife, making Stefan groan and threw him to the floor to writhe in pain.

* * *

The witch played a simple melody on the piano in her room. At first she'd thought it was ridiculous that Klaus demanded she have a piano in her room to practice. He knew that she loved to sing, so he figured she'd benefit from having one in her room. Evangeline's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw her room. It was huge! She could have fit three bedrooms in this one. It had an adjoining bathroom, a walk-in closet and a little section where her piano was seated. It was seldom that she hadsome time to was somewhere in the mansion, probably with Klaus or Rebekah. Her neck was still sore from Stefan grabbing her and her skin was now bruising.

A strange energy suddenly interrupted her playing and her fingers froze over the black and white keys. It was a weak energy, but she wouldn't dare question it being a threat. Evangeline closed the lid on the piano and went to her containers of herbs. She took out some sage, placing it in a bowl and heated it up with her mind. The herb burned and she started to wave the smoke all around the room. The energy in the room was threatening her and Evangeline wasn't taking kindly to it. The sage was helping to clear her head but the energy was just sucking it up like it was nothing. The lid on the piano suddenly flipped open and the keys started to play as if a ghost was sitting at the bench and playing a tune. It was a horrible dissonant melody that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Stop!" She screamed and the playing ceased. The lid slammed closed and the room was completely silent. Evangeline placed the sage down on the piano, hoping to dispel whatever energy was possessing her piano. The fire quickly burned out and the force smacked the bowl off the piano and onto the floor. Evangeline was horrified but didn't even have time to scream as she felt someone grabbing onto her head and squeezing. Her voice was silenced as she felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She fought against the energy as it probed her brain, trying to take over her. The grip on her head morphed into hands that were tangled into her hair and Evangeline could see that the energy was now trying to ground itself. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was an older woman with red hair and dark eyes, chanting a host spell.

The energy was looking for a body to be its host.

The energy was Esther.

* * *

**Hmm, Esther has some pretty dirty tricks up her sleeve.**

**Review to see what happens next :D**


	4. Dark Magic

**Uhm, wow! Let me totally apologize for the late update on this story (and my other ones!) I hope people are still reading this! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and love as always and enjoy this next chapter!**

**Beta: currently un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Evangeline and my story.**

* * *

Evangeline slowly regained consciousness, the black haze in her mind clearing the way. She heard a faint murmur of voices around her and felt someone's hands on her. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, her fist shot out, connecting with someone's face. Both parties groaned and Evangeline opened her eyes to see that Klaus was holding his nose.

"Oh, shit!" The witch grumbled and suddenly realized the ebbing pain her hand.

"You broke my nose!" The hybrid growled.

"Well, your nose broke my hand!" Evangeline shot back, cradling the injured limb to her chest. She took a look at her surroundings, she was still in her room, but she didn't remember falling asleep in bed. "What happened last night?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me." He moved his hand from his nose; it had already healed up quite nicely. "Midnight came to my room and clawed at my feet. Since I don't speak cat, I followed her and saw you unconscious." Klaus recounted. That damn cat ruined a nice pair of shoes. Not to mention a pair of his jeans had little holes in them as she dug her teeth into the hem and tried pulling Klaus to where the danger was.

A loud purring noise from Evangeline's side made her giggle at the cat that was snuggling her. "Thank you, Midnight." Evangeline gave her a nice rub behind the ears. She did remember that Esther was the culprit for her episode last night, but she had used her powers to shake her off.

"A feline gets more praise than I do." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." The witch grumbled and tried to get herself out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the Grill. My shift starts soon." She replied.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Klaus shook his head. "It looks like the Salvatore brothers are looking for a way to kill me once again."

"Well, aren't you the hot topic of Mystic Falls?" She quipped.

"Last night when my brother Finn was killed, every vampire he sired was killed as well." He explained. "So, they are now trying to find the sire of their bloodlines. Whichever Original sired them, they can't kill."

"And let me guess, you somehow sired all of them through the progression of bloodlines?" Evangeline tilted her head to the right but she was given no answer.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, darling." He smirked widely.

"Okay, so, what do you need me to do?"

"Either you can help me find the last two white oak stakes or you can go to Denver to trail Elena and Damon." He said.

"Hmm, never been to Denver." The witch mused while tapping her chin. "And all I have to do is follow them?"

"And I need you to kill the source of the bloodline that they are trying to figure out. Scary Mary."

Evangeline grimaced. "Ugh, that girl's got issues."

"The choice is yours." He said. "Although, I must warn you that Kol will be joining you in Denver." He added with a little chuckle and Evangeline's face dropped.

"A scavenger hunt for white oak stakes it is!"

* * *

"Well, Stefan, this is one of the stakes. Now I only need the other." Klaus twirled the stake in his hands while the green eyed vampire looked on nervously.

"There's a little bit of a problem." He started. "Only Alaric knows where it is and he's not saying anything."

Evangeline and Klaus exchanged a sideways glance at one another. "Where is the lad now? I'd like to have a little chat with him." The hybrid grinned and Stefan silently led the pair downstairs to the cellar where they found Alaric pacing.

"What the hell are they doing here?" The hunter asked.

"We're here because we need you to talk. Now." Evangeline ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" He eyed the woman warily.

"No one you should be worrying about right now." She said and Klaus swiftly snapped Alaric's neck, making the hunter crumple to the floor.

"What did you do that for? Now we won't be able to find the stake until he wakes up." Stefan grumbled.

"That's what you have me for." Evangeline crouched down to Alaric's form and straightened out his head, placing her hands on his temples. "With him knocked out, I can take a look inside that deranged mind of his."

"Let me know when you find anything, darling." Klaus noted and moseyed upstairs, leaving Stefan and Evangeline to their selves.

Stefan watched the witch chant methodically over Alaric. Her hushed whispers and meditations echoed throughout the cell room and he quickly became bored with waiting so he sat down on the cot in the corner. "Find anything?" He asked.

"Very little," The witch kept her eyes closed, continuing to concentrate. "It's somewhere dark and a little damp. Maybe a well or something?" She opened her eyes and looked almost far off, eyes squinting but then she shook her head. "No, not a well. I do know this; your friend has been through a lot of pain and suffering. He carries that anguish with him constantly. He feels a lot of guilt, like he's not good enough for anyone."

"So, uh, how long have you known Klaus for?" Stefan fiddled with his daylight ring.

"A little longer than you know him." She replied simply.

"I'm sorry, what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter, Stefan?" The witch moved her hands around on Ric's head. "I met Klaus around 1887 in France."

"_Hello Eve." A frail female voice greeted._

"_How are you feeling, Jacqueline?" Evangeline kneeled down next to the bed._

"_I am weak this morning." The woman yawned and played with her ring. It was her mother's ring and it was given to her in the will when she passed away. "Did you speak to the doctors?"_

"_Yes, they told me that you are just the same as you were yesterday." She sighed._

"_I want to be better, Eve. I don't like feeling like this." Jacqueline frowned._

"_I know, but I will speak with the doctors again. They will find something." Eve gave her sister a hopeful smile and looked out the dirty hospital room window. The streets and people of Paris were bustling beneath them and she longed to join them, but she had to care for her sister. She did hope that Jacqueline would recover and they could rejoin the world together since they were all they had left._

"My sister and I were living in Paris at the time. She was very sick and her condition wasn't getting any better." Evangeline continued.

"What did she have?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Tuberculosis." The witch replied and toyed with the emerald pendent that hung around her neck. "It was just the two of us. Our mother died from the same thing while my father was an alcoholic."

"Where did Klaus come into play?" The vampire questioned.

"Do you want to hear the story or not, Stefan?" She smirked and he looked back at her expectantly. "I was struggling to pay the rent with my job as a seamstress, but I had people looking out for me."

_"This is the third time, Evangeline." A stern voice said and the woman in question shrank somewhat._

_"But you know that my sister is sick! I have to pay for her doctors." She told him._

_"I don't know how much longer I can let you slide on paying the rent." The man shook his head. "I have my own family to feed, Eve. My mother and father are barely making it by."_

_"We are all struggling to make ends meet, Jonathan." Evangeline fought. "Don't put me out on the streets."_

_"Eve..."_

_"Jonathan." She hushed and the landlord pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll get you the money as soon as I can. I promise." She hated begging, but she needed more time to accumulate more money to pay for her rent._

_He looked her over and gave a sigh. Jonathan had always had a little crush on Evangeline, so he naturally felt bad for her that she was supporting herself and her sister all on her own. "Alright, I can try to meet you half way." He agreed and she hugged him tightly._

"_Thank you! I promise you'll get the money back and then some!" Evangeline proclaimed and he hugged her back slightly._

* * *

_Evangeline looked towards the front of the shop as they bell dinged from the door opening. In walked a stunningly beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes. She was perfect in every sense of the word; she walked with an air of grace and ease as she clutched a garment in her hands. She strode up to the counter and gently placed the cloth down._

"_Can I help you, ma'am?" Evangeline asked politely._

"_Yes, please. I need this to be fixed for tonight." The woman unwrapped the fabric and Evangeline's eyes widened at the lavish material and beading. The corset was black satin with intricate silver beadings covering the entire thing. After a quick analysis, Evangeline could see that a lot of the threads that held the beads to the fabric were fraying and lots of beads were missing, clearly this piece had been worn multiple times. The seams and straps were loose in some places as well._

"_This is beautiful." She took up the corset in her hands._

_The blonde woman smiled, "Thank you very much."_

"_I will try to do what I can with this, ma'am. This material is very expensive." She nodded._

"_I am not worried about expenses." The blue eyed beauty placed a full change purse on the counter. "I am more worried about time."_

_Evangeline's dark eyes flicked from the change purse to the woman who was smiling sweetly and she gave a quick nod. "I'll see what I can do." She hurried to the back room, taking the corset with her and pulled out a large thick roll of black satin fabric. She took a bin of silver beads out and matched them to the ones that were on the corset. The damage was pretty bad, but fixable. It was a tough job to take and Evangeline wouldn't be able to do any other work in the shop, but this woman had made the promise that she'd pay upfront._

_The door bell dinged again and a black haired woman dressed in a tight black dress with a bustle in the back along with a tall dirty blonde haired gentleman. They stood beside their friend who was peering down at the assortment of jewelry in the glass case. "Are you finished yet?" She asked impatiently._

"_I am waiting to see what can be done." The woman, now known as Christina spoke._

"_Why didn't you ask our seamstress to do it for you?" She raised a dark eyebrow._

_Christina sighed, "Because Melanie is the reason why my corset is ruined, Roxanne. I told her that the beads were falling off but she denied it. I know what I see."_

_Roxanne rolled her eyes and the man by her side chuckled. "She's a difficult one to please, Niklaus."_

"_I am well aware of that, Roxanne." Niklaus's blue eyes sparkled as he playfully nudged Christina's cheek with his knuckles._

"_I know when I'm right." Christina crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Evangeline came from the back room with the corset in her hand and Christina smiled at her. "Are we in business?"_

"_Well, the entire corset has to be stripped since most of the satin is ruined." Evangeline spoke and laid the corset on the counter. "See how the seams are splitting here," She pointed to the nearly ripping seams and Christina nodded._

"_I told you, Roxanne. I'm always right." She smirked and ran her fingers over the seams. "You can do whatever you need to do…"_

"_Evangeline." The girl spoke and Christina squinted her eyes at her._

"_Yes, I have seen you around town before." She would see Evangeline heckling with vendors to get the best price possible for her purchase. A lot of people in town knew about her situation with her parents and that her sister was ill. "How is your sister?"_

"_She is fine, ma'am." Evangeline kept her eyes downcast._

"_Please, call me Christina." She smiled and so did the brunette. "This is Roxanne and this is Niklaus." She gestured to the both of them. Roxanne just gave a pointed look, not really paying the seamstress any mind but Klaus gave her the up and down. He took her hand and kissed the back of it._

"_A pleasure." He purred and she blushed beat red before taking her hand back. A grey and black cat jumped up on the counter and meowed at the new faces in the shop._

"_What a lovely cat." Christina smiled and stroked the animals' fur._

"_Midnight." Evangeline chided but the cat was enjoying Christina's touch far too much._

"_Oh, leave her be. She isn't harming anyone." The blonde giggled._

"_So, Miss Christina, shall I drop this off to you when it is finished?" Evangeline asked her, trying to calm her blush down._

"_Actually, could you bring this to the Moulin Rouge when it is finished?" The blonde asked and pulled some money from her purse, too much for the price Evangeline would have given her. "For your troubles." She handed to Evangeline._

"_Please, Miss, this is too much." The brunette shook her head._

"_You will get the other half when the costume is brought to me." Christina smiled and snapped her purse closed._

"So, Klaus was seeing this woman named Christina." Stefan clarified for himself.

"She was a witch that was helping him to break his curse." Evangeline added and continued to look through Alaric's mind. "I knew he wasn't human, there was just something about him that seemed dark and dangerous."

"How did you find out what he was?" He asked.

"Well, it certainly didn't take long." She smirked.

_Evangeline hurried through the crowded Parisian streets, the newly repaired garment clutched in her hands. She had worked her little fingers to the bone, but the costume was completely finished with some extra time left to spare. The corset looked beautiful, Evangeline was proud of her long endless hours of work. She reached the Moulin Rouge and snuck through the back way just as Christina had told her to._

_The backstage area was packed wall to wall with bodies rushing and running around. Girls were throwing off costumes and quickly changing into new ones. They were all beautiful, every single one of them. Their faces were painted perfectly with dark lines eyes and red pouty lips. Evangeline felt very out of place among them and their glamour, she felt poor and dirty just being in their very presence. She spotted Christina who was bracing her hands on her vanity table while Roxanne and a thin red headed girl pulled at her corset strings. The whalebone cage sucked her in tightly and she hissed in pain, gritting her teeth. The two women caught eyes in the mirror and the blonde smiled._

"_Evangeline!" She squealed happily and ran towards her with her two friend's right behind her._

"_Here it is, Christina." Evangeline held up the brand new corset the blonde's eyes widened._

"_Oh my," Christina took it up in her hands and held it against her body. "It's beautiful! Oh, it is absolutely perfect!" She looked at her reflection in the mirror before slipping it on her. The other girls around her even oohed and gaped at the masterpiece. Roxanne almost scowled, rolling her eyes that Evangeline was still backstage with them while the other red headed woman was smiling from ear to ear. "Evangeline, it is a work of art!" The shiny silver beading made her blue eyes twinkle even more._

"_Thank you, Christina. I have to be getting home now." The brunette gave a little curtsey, still feeling out of place due to Roxanne's piercing gaze._

"_Oh, no! Please stay for the show." Christina pleaded and Evangeline felt a little more at ease that Christina was so willing to keep her around._

"_I…I guess I could stay for a little while." She shrugged sheepishly and picked at her worn skirt. She had picked out one of her better dresses, but it was still very old and worn looking._

"_Lovely!" The blonde clapped and gestured to the red head. "This is Holly; she'll get you to a seat."_

_Holly smiled brightly and gently ushered the girl through the crowds of girls. "Come with me, Evangeline. I'll get you the best seat in the house." She took her through the upper balcony and led her to a box where Niklaus was sitting proudly._

"_We meet again, Evangeline." He smiled and stood, bowing to her._

"_You can sit here." Holly gestured to a seat next to Klaus. The plush seat was such a difference from what she was used to sitting in. If she had this kind of chair at her job, she was certain that she'd get more work done. The show started and a hush fell over the theatre. Evangeline was enchanted by everything. The glamour, the glitz, the lavishness of it all was seducing her. Klaus watched her with playful eyes as she was leaning on the balcony. Evangeline didn't take her eyes off the performances at all. She smiled, giggled and gasped at everything, one act after the next._

"Later on in the night, I heard them talking about a curse of some kind and that Christina would be the person to help him break it. Naturally I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping, but you know how that happens." She said.

"He caught you." Stefan stated.

"In short, yes. I blame the vampire hearing." Evangeline smirked.

"I blame the fact that you are the noisiest thing on two feet." Klaus snickered from the doorway. "Telling him the history of your life?"

"He was curious." The witch replied with a shrug.

"That was also the night when I discovered that you were more than just an ordinary girl." The hybrid remarked.

_She knew that she shouldn't be there, but yet here she was listening in on a conversation that shouldn't be privy to her ears. She meant to leave, but she just happened to hear hushed whispers from behind Christina's dressing room door._

_The creak in the door allowed Evangeline to see two definite figures in the room. Klaus was sitting in a chair while Christina was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. Another woman was in the room with them, but her identity was unknown to Evangeline. She was sitting in Klaus's lap and from what she could hear, she was moaning softly as Klaus's lips were pressed to her neck. She squirmed and wiggled in his grip and Klaus held her tightly._

"_Enough, Klaus!" Christina scolded. "Wouldn't want to drain her now, would we?" Evangeline's eyes narrowed, drain her? Drain her of what?_

_Klaus removed his lips from her skin and the woman in hiding covered her mouth in an effort to hide her gasp. A coating of thick, red blood stained his lips, some even dribbled down his chin. He closed his eyes in rapture, savoring the taste of her on her tongue before tossing the body to the floor. "You told me that I could have my pick of any woman I wanted."_

"_But I didn't say you could kill her," The blonde fought and hoisted the young girl off the floor and took her to a couch, laying her down. She placed her hands over the wound and started to murmur a little spell over it. Evangeline couldn't recognize the language at all, she certainly wasn't speaking French. Once the wound closed, Christina sauntered back to Klaus, standing across from him._

"_Well, now that my appetite is filled, let us move onto more pressing matters." Klaus took a handkerchief from his inner jacket pocket and dabbed away the rest of the blood that remained on his face. "This curse–"_

"_From what I've read about it, it's not too difficult to break. All you need is a vampire and werewolf to sacrifice." She said. Evangeline was now pressing herself closer to the crack of the door. Her attention was now completely captured. If vampires and werewolves were real, than Klaus was most certainly a vampire._

"_Simple." Klaus tucked the dirty handkerchief back in his jacket._

"_The problem is that you need the Petrova doppelganger." She added._

"_I would have had her if it weren't for that wench and my idiot of a brother who cares too much." He growled._

_Christina shrugged, "I guess you weren't meant to have her."_

"_You don't understand." Klaus stood, nearly towering over her. "This curse has kept me a prisoner for too long. I had finally come close and then it was snatched away from me." His voice was dark and Evangeline could see a slight shift in Christina. "I will break it no matter how many people I have to kill."_

_Evangeline was frightened now, this man seemed friendly but he was far from it. He was a killer and a vampire! She had to leave before she was discovered. But who would she tell? Surely the police would think she was mad and lock her away in an asylum. While Evangeline was fighting with herself, she didn't realize that the door she was leaning against suddenly disappeared. She fell forward to the floor and was left staring at a pair of expensive boots. Her eyes snapped up to see Klaus staring down at her with murder in his eyes._

"_I…I'm–" She stammered._

"_How much did you hear?" He questioned and grabbed her up from the ground._

"_I will not tell anyone, sir! I swear it!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Klaus slammed her against the wall._

"_Tell me why I shouldn't rip out your tongue." Klaus's fangs were now showing and it left Evangeline nearly cowering. She closed her eyes and wished that he would just go away. He was a bad man and he needed to be punished for all of the blood he shed. It was Klaus's cries of pain that made her open her eyes; he was now on the floor and holding his head in pain. The blonde could see that Evangeline was in some kind of trance; her dark eyes didn't remove themselves from Klaus's form._

"_Stop! Stop what you're doing to him!" She commanded and held the smaller girl by her shoulders, shaking her vigorously. Evangeline finally blinked and Klaus's groans of pain quickly disappeared._

"_What…what happened?" Evangeline looked around the room, for a moment she could remember what had just occurred._

"_How did you do that?" Christina asked but Evangeline didn't answer._

"_I…I didn't mean to. But he–"_

_Christina's fingers curled around the emerald pendent that was hanging from her neck. "Where did you get this?"_

"_It was my mothers." She replied and pulled it back from her._

"_What is your name, your last name?"_

"_Blackmoore." Evangeline squeaked._

"_Une sorcière noire." [A dark witch.] Christina spoke._

Evangeline was suddenly jarred from her memories when Alaric sat up abruptly, gasping for air and looking wildly around the cell. His eyes looked between the witch, Original, and vampire before rubbing his neck.

"Welcome back." Stefan smirked and Evangeline stood, backing away from the hunter slightly.

"What happened? Did I…?" He sputtered.

"No, you pretty much laid there dead for half the night. But, on the plus side, I nearly got through Evangeline's life story."

The witch rolled her eyes, "If you only knew, Stefan."

"Ah, you're Klaus's bitch." Alaric stated with a trace of darkness in his voice.

"I've been called worse." She shrugged.

"I see that Evil Alaric side is back. It only took you the entire night." Klaus chimed in.

The hunter chuckled evilly and looked Stefan up and down. "I guess we should get this started then." He removed his ring from his finger and tossed it to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked. "You need that ring."

"It's time to test your methods, Stefan." Alaric tilted his head to the side and clicked his teeth. The vampire quickly rushed at him and punched the hunter, sending him flying into the wall of the cell.

"Are you crazy?" Evangeline hissed, but Stefan ignored her and continued to smash Alaric's face in. "You can't kill him!"

Alaric laughed from his spot on the floor as soon as Stefan paused, "You're not putting enough into this."

"If I put any more into it, I'm gonna break your spine." The vampire growled and hit Ric again. His looked down to see that his hands were stained with blood and dark veins started to protrude from underneath his eyes. "Evangeline, get out of here now!" His voice was strained and the witch didn't think twice. She ran up the steps from the cellar with Klaus right behind her to meet Rebekah who was waiting in the parlor.

Klaus sighed and poured himself a drink. "This could take a while. Sweetheart, mind checking in on how Damon and Elena are doing?" He inquired.

"Just text Kol." She bellyached, not feeling the need to do a spell. She didn't have any of her materials either, so she couldn't do anything anyways.

Rebekah watched the two interact and smirked to herself. She had managed to fool the both of them. Esther's very ghostly spirit was residing in her daughter's body and Evangeline didn't even pick up on the change of energy. Her first choice for a host was Evangeline, but the young witch was much too strong to battle. "What happens now?" She asked.

"We wait." Klaus answered. "Unless you know where it is." He spoke to Evangeline and she shook her head.

"I couldn't get a clear picture. It could be anywhere that's dark."

"Well, that narrows it down." He whined and Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"_It's in the cave! Where no vampire can get it!"_ Klaus smirked as Alaric's confession entered his ear canal.

"Found it." He smiled smugly. Rebekah went down in the basement just as Stefan came up and Evangeline watched after her.

"Does she seem alright to you?" She questioned.

"I'm sure she's fine." Klaus shrugged. "Just boy troubles with that boy Matt." Evangeline noticed that something was off about the Original but she just shook it off as per Klaus's suggestion. Rebekah came back up the stairs with Alaric in her grip and agreed to take the hunter to the caves in order to retrieve the stake. Klaus patted Evangeline's thigh and they both stood.

"Thank you, Stefan." She smiled and the vampire just gave her a little nod.

"No need to thank him, love. He didn't really have a choice other than to help us." Klaus replied.

"You two have overstayed your welcome. Get out of my house." Stefan demanded and the two gave scowls under their breath and returned to the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

Evangeline was greeted by Midnight when she stepped into her room. The feline ran around her feet and jumped up on her hind legs, at times she could act like a kitten instead of the majestic breed she was born to be. The witch giggled and scooped her up, cradling her to her chest. Midnight purred, nuzzling her owner's chest and pressed her paw against the emerald that hung around her neck. Evangeline placed Midnight down on the bed and held the deep green stone. Its color and clarity matched the same ring that wrapped around her finger; however the ring wasn't hers entirely. It once rested on the frail weak hand of her sister. Jacqueline's condition continued to get worse no matter how much Evangeline pleaded with the doctors to help. All of the begging and money in the world couldn't help her sister. On her deathbed, Jacqueline handed her the ring and told her to keep it with her always so she would never be apart from her. From that day on, Evangeline never removed the ring. Whenever she didn't have it with her, she felt slightly weaker and gathered that her sister must have been a witch as well just like her mother.

"Oh, Jackie." She sighed and plopped down on her bed. "I miss you." Midnight meowed sadly and rested her head on Evangeline's belly. She too missed her. When Jacqueline was sick in the hospital, she'd sit on her bed at her side in an effort to make her feel more at home. Evangeline pet her cat's head and frowned. "I know you miss her too." The feline gave a pained meow before snuggling into Evangeline's side. The witch pulled the covers back and moved up the bed, taking Midnight with her. The two made themselves comfortable before falling into a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

**This was kind of a filler chapter to get some more of a background on Evangeline and her human life, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone! So sorry to inform you all that this is not an update, but I've been doing a lot of thinking about this story lately. My muse has run away and I think she's gone for good :( That being said, I was thinking of putting this story on hiatus when another idea hit me.

For those of you who have heard, there are talks of a Vampire Diaries spin-off which will be entitled "The Originals". The show will follow Klaus on a trip to New Orleans where he believes people are plotting against him, so he goes to figure out who is planning on making a move against him and what they're up to.

After reading this and hearing that the episode is scheduled to air on April 25th on the CW, it got me thinking that perhaps Evangeline will be more useful in this kind of plot rather than following the Vampire Diaries storyline. I can't promise that my OC will stay the same, but I really think that this story needs a facelift.

I am very sorry that I couldn't continue this piece because it had a fairly nice following, but my inspiration has run dry. I do, however plan on rewriting this piece when the spin-off airs. I think it will be a fresh new change and I am excited to put my own twist on this show.

Thank you so much to all of the amazing people who have supported this story and my other ones. I say this all the time, but if I didn't have you guys I wouldn't be here. You all inspire me everyday to keep writing and I have met some incredible people on this site. Don't fret because this story will be back with a vengeance ;)

Forever yours,

TinyDancer365


End file.
